X-babies
by secret0264
Summary: An accident in the lab leaves 5 x-men into a couple of babies. See the hilarity of their adventure and the other x-men having a moment with each little X-baby.Would they change back to their right age or stay babies ? ROMY in the form of little babies...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I changed the ages of some of the X-men so it would fit this better, The new recruits are also there. My fav Character is Kitty so she'll probably be the youngest; cuz it's adorable that way. ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

_chapter 1_

It was a wonderful evening in the manor. The residents inside were having a great time.

"Rahne catch!" Ray yells throwing a yellow disk to a red-headed girl

"I got it" Rahne yells transforming into a werewolf, caching it with her mouth "Here Jamie catch".

"I got it, I got it...Arrggh" Jamie yells out as he bumps into one of his clones and falls, landing on his back.

"Jamie, you ok buddy?" Bobby asks the younger boy.

"ugh, I need to work on that" He responded.

"He's ok" Sam yells out to them.

They continued playing, throwing the disks to one another. Inside the mansion the rest of the X-men were there. Jubilee, Kitty and Amara were chatting in Kitty's room. Kurt, Roberto and Piotr were eating breakfast with Logan reading the newspaper. Ororo was in the attic watering her plants, Evan helping his aunt. The professor, Jean ad Scott were discussing in the professor' office. Forge and Beast were in the lab doing who knows what. Rogue and Remy-

"will ya stop following meh swamprat!" Rogue yells at the former Acolyte.

"Remy would just like to spend time with you chere" He tells her.

"Swamprat, I swear-" She was cut off as a loud crash sounded through out the house.

***CRASH***

"NO, NO I was so close" Forge's voice was heard.

The X-men, minus the new recruits, run down to find Forge and Beast surrounded by pieces of a machine. Gambit, Rogue, Bobby, Scott and Kitty looked around the broken pieces as the others checked on Forge and Beast.

"Are you alright Forge?" Ororo asked.

"There was a wrong calculation in the machine which caused it to-"Beast started.

"It wasn't my fault, I just pressed this button to see if it works" Forge says pressing a red button on his remote.

Suddenly part of the machine started to glow and Gambit, Rogue, Bobby, Scott and Kitty, who were near it, started to be enveloped in white light. When the light was gone a cry was heard from a pile of clothes.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

"Iz diz Kitty?" Kurt asked picking up a 2 year old from the pile of clothes.

"Fuzzy" Kitty said hugging Kurt.

"Where am I?" a 4 year old girl with a white streak of hair asks.

"Rogue?" Ororo says slowly approaching her.

"Who are you?" a Blonde 3 year old asks.

"Bobby?" Beast says.

"Why don't you have hair?" a 5 year old boy wearing big visors asks the professor.

'Of all the questions he asks it's about my hair' Professor Xavier says; telepathically.

"Scott?" Jean asks tentively.

"You're no gator" a 6 year old boy with a red on black eyes yell.

"I think something went wrong" Forge says.

* * *

The new recruits couldn't believe their eyes when they heard that some of their teammates were turned to babies until they saw them. Kurt was cradling a small sleeping 2 year old girl, who on closer inspection revealed to be Kitty. Ororo was holding a 4 year old girl with a streak of white hair; already looks familiar, calming her down. Beast was carrying a hyper 3 year old blond boy, trying to escape. Jean was carrying a 5 year old boy wearing big visors, talking with him. A 6 year old boy with familiar eyes was walking ahead looking at his surroundings. The professor was discussing with Forge and Logan about something.

"pwetty girl" the 3 year old boy says finally getting out of Beast's grip and running towards Jubilee.

"uh...?" Jubilee says.

"There was an accident" forge mutters.

"No one is to blame Forge" Professor tells him "Kitty, Bobby, Rogue, Scott and Remy have been turned to babies and it will take awhile for them to return to their correct ages".

"How long will it be till their back to normal?" Ray asks.

"Not sure yet but I'll work on it" Forge answers.

**A/N: Review if you like it, comments are much appreciated...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, Logan and Ororo sing Kitty a lullaby. ENJOY!**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men, only the plot.**

_chapter 2_

"C'mon Katzhen, please go to sleep" Kurt begged the 2 year old.

"nah sweepy" Kitty babbled to him.

"please for my sane, please go to sleep".

"Having trouble elf" Logan asks.

"Logan! here you make her sleep" Kurt sys giving Kitty to him and teleporting away.

Logan startled, stared at Kitty as she squeals at Logan.

"Alright half-pint get to bed" He tells the 2 year old.

"Nah sweepy" Kitty squeals again.

"And why not?" Logan questions the 2 year old.

Instead of a response the 2 year old started to hide from him. Logan grumbled but managed to get Kitty from under her bed and started tickling her.

"Sweepy...hahaha...Sweepy...hahahahahahah" Kitty said.

"alright, now it's nap time for you" Logan says, stopping his tickle attack.

Kitty yawned but was still wide awake so, Logan carried her and started rocking her back and fort. Kitty started to doze off as Logan started singing her a lullaby.

_Close your eyes,_

_Go to sleep,_

_I wish you have the sweetest dreams._

_Don't you sigh,_

_and don't you cry_

_cause everything will be alright._

Logan tucks her in bed and makes sure she is comfortable. The X-men bought the little ones beds, food and clothes suited for them.

_The day was hard,_

_you are so tired of living._

_Let the dreams take wing, forget about all the bad things._

_Close your eyes,_

_Go to sleep,_

_I wish you have the sweetest dreams._

_Don't you sigh,_

_and don't you cry_

_cause everything will be alright._

He stops to see Ororo staring at him. She smiles and walks over looking at Kitty, already sleeping. He smirks and continues to sing the lullaby with Ororo singing along.

_Close your eyes,_

_Go to sleep,_

_I wish you have the sweetest dreams._

_Don't you sigh,_

_and don't you cry_

_cause everything will be alright._

At the last word he and Ororo silently leave the room and walk out to the balcony making sure that Kitty is asleep.

"I never knew to sing Logan" Ororo tells him.

"no, but I know how to sing a lalluby" Logan says smirking at her.

"So Kitten has finally gotten the Wolverine to be a big softie".

"You could say that".

* * *

The next morning the X-men woke up to find the X-babies already up and causing chaos to the manor except Kitty and Rogue of course, who were with Logan on the sofa watching tv.

"We've been invaded by tiny mutants" Kurt yelled as Bobby and Scott tackle him.

"Kurt their just a couple of babies who don't even have powers" Jean scolds his over reacting.

"Good morning, I see you are all awake" Ororo says from the kitchen with Remy sitting on the counter.

"hey aunt O, what's for breakfast?" Evan asks his aunt.

"pancakes" Bobby yells out.

After breakfast, for the X-babies, they were put in the playpen as the other _Adults_ ate. Kitty and Rogue became close as they were the only 2 girls. Rogue became an older sister figure to Kitty and Kitty became the little sister for everyone; She's adorable as a 2 year old.

The boys became the troublemakers and were always making trouble for the X-men. Remy became the overprotective older brother for both Kitty and Bobby. Bobby and Scott became the best of friends and were always pranking the _Adults._

As Bobby, Remy and Scott played tag, Kitty and Rogue were with Logan playing with him. Suddenly Bobby tripped and Ice shot out of his hand freezing the playpen.

"Ro I think we have a problem" Logan shouted out to the Kitchen.

"Ice, cold" Kitty says amazed.

"Woah" Rogue says in awe running to the playpen with Kitty.

"Did I do that?" Bobby asks looking at his hands smiling to himself.

"cool could I do that?" Scott wonders.

Logan, Ororo, Beast and the Professor walks towards the playpen. They discuss quietly as the other X-men see what's happening.

"Oh no, they still have their powers" Jamie says.

"not all yet" Jean says looking at the X-babies.

"Jean, Kurt, Evan may we speak in my office" Professor Xavier tells them.

They nod following him, Beast, Logan and Ororo to the professor's office while the New recruits watch over the X-babies.

"Do it again" Rogue tells Bobby.

"Again, again" Kitty squeals clapping her hands.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the professor's office..._

"Do the other X-babies have their powers, professor?" Jean asks him.

"we're not sure yet" He replies.

"But we'll be ready" Logan gruffly says.

All of a sudden there was crash and a happy, giggly squeal.

**A/N: the lullaby Logan sang to kitty is go to sleep (lullaby) here's the link watch?v=OL_lX4b9l7Y**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you Dark Lord of the X-men for your ideas for Jubilee/Bobby. Thank you all for the reviews...**

**disclaimer: I don't own x-men**

_Chapter 3_

"yay, do again, again" Kitty squealed delighted by Bobby's powers.

"no" Jubilee yelled out.

"wha not?" Rogue asked her, clearly confused.

"uhm... you shouldn't be...doing it in here"

"oh...then let's go outside"

The X-babies ran out but were stopped as clones of Jamie stopped them, blocking the door.

"Oh no you don't" Jamie tells them;the real one.

Bobby holds out his hand and shoots him with ice, covering him and all his clones in blocks of ice. Jubilee runs up and grabs Bobby's arms.

"no, don't go outside" She yells.

"please pwetty lady" Bobby whimpers at her.

"pwease" Kitty says tugging at her sleeves.

"pretty please" Rogue also says.

"oooohhhhh...you're so cute" Jubilee says kissing Bobby on the nose and picking up Kitty.

"now's are chance run" Rogue whispers to the other X-babies.

They dart off leaving Kitty with Jubilee as the young girl squeals at Jubilee.

"hey they're getting away" Rahne says.

"what?" Jubilee says noticing she's been tricked.

"You let them get away" Ray says blaming Jubilee.

"I can't help it their so CUTE" She says holding out Kitty.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww" Both Amara and Rahne squeals as Kitty giggles at them.

"Girls" Ray, Roberto and Sam mutter.

"c'mon let's get the other babies" Sam tells them.

Roberto, Ray, Sam and Jamie run out leaving the girls gushing over the giggling 2 year old. They find them easily considering all they did was follow a trail of frozen items. The X-babies, minus Kitty, were watching Bobby freeze things while Scott imitates him, trying to see if he has similar powers.

"Why can't I do that" Scott whines.

"Maybe cuz I'm Awesomer" Bobby tells him.

"No your not"

"Yes I am"

"Not"

"Am"

"Not"

"Am"

"No your not, No your not, No your not" Scott argues his eyes gleaming red.

"Woah there frère" Remy yells noticing his eyes change color.

"Finally, found yo-" Sam starts but a red beam shoots him.

"d-did I do that?" Scott says shocked.

"woah dude, what happen-" Roberto says but was cut off as another red bean shoots him.

"I-I can't control it" Scott says as his eyes start to turn red again.

"Sam, Roberto now's not the tim-" Ray was cut off as Scott's laser hits him too.

"Guys?" Jamie says coming out of a bush.

* * *

"You are sooooo ADORABLE" Amara says as she lifts Kitty up then tickling her.

"'Gain, 'gain" Kitty chants as she is assaulted with tickles.

"You're the CUTEST 2 year old I've met" Rahne says hugging her.

"She's the only 2 year old we've met" Jubilee says as she sets off small fireworks for Kitty.

"What happened in 'ere?" Logan comes out yelling.

"Wolvie" Kitty giggles and points at Logan.

The girls just giggle at Kitty and start cooing at her.

"Where are the other babies?" Ororo asks as she comes out.

"the boys went to get them" Amara say not taking her eyes off of Kitty.

Ororo and Logan look at each other knowing the boys would get into trouble trying to get the X-babies. Suddenly Jamie bursts into the room, one side of his shirt burnt and tattered.

"they're gonna kill us" Jamie says looking at the doors, waiting for something to happen.

"Who?" Ororo asks.

"they already got the others... Lasers... gonna kill me" Jamie mutters.

"Kid you alright?" Logan asks shaking him.

"THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME"

Jamie runs off stumbling and muttering about getting killed. Jean, Evan, Kurt and the professor come out confused as to why Jamie is trying desperately to run away.

"Iz there something dat happened?" Kurt asks.

"Not so sure about it either, elf" Logan answers.

Suddenly the doors were blasted open by a very familiar red beam.

"Uh-oh" Kitty says.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES" Bobby screams.

"C-can't control i-it" Scott says as his eyes yet again turns red.

Jean runs forward pulling out small red shades, putting it on his face.

"Why is everything red?" Scott asks.

"no more red beam?" Bobby asks poking out his head from Jubilee's shoulder.

"Only if you keep the glasses on" Jean answers Bobby while she picks up Scott.

"So, now we have 2 babies with their powers" Evan asks.

"maybe it iz just de 2" Kurt says.

"let's hope so" Ororo replies.

"Wait where's Ray, Roberto and Sam?" Jean asks.

Scott and Bobby giggle knowing the 3 boys are still somewhere outside.

* * *

"What hit me?" Sam wonders.

"Where are we?" Roberto asks.

"I think Scott got his powers back" Ray mutters.

They trudge back to the mansion finding the X-babies taking over the mansion; more like making the others obey them. Later that evening the X-babies were hyper as ever.

"Here you go pwetty lady" Bobby says handing a block of ice to Jubilee.

"What's this?" Jubilee asks the 3 year old.

"I made you a scwulpure"

"oh that's so sweet" She tells him, hugging him.

"you a vewy pwetty lady" Bobby tells her.

"Aaaaaawwww a 3 year old is flirting with Jubes" Amara says.

"Don't ruin the moment Amara" Jubilee mutters.

Amara just giggles at her friend and look back down to where she, Kitty and Rogue were having a tea party.

"Tea?" Kitty ask holding out her cup to Amara.

"Here you go, How about you Rogue?" Amara says pouring "pretend tea" to the cup.

"Can ah have a cookie please" Rogue sweetly asks; who knew she could be so polite or sweet.

"Cookie" Kitty agrees also wanting one.

"alright, let's go get some" She says carrying Kitty while holding out a hand to Rogue.

"Can't resist their cuteness Amara" Jubilee smirks.

"You try saying no to this" Amara says showing her Kitty.

"touché"

**A/N: thanks again Dark Lord of the X-men for your ideas the last part with Jubilee and Bobby is for you. Reviews are much appreciated...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's another chapter with some Romy like I promised and some more Jubilee/Bobby...**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

_Chapter 4_

"Where'd they go?" Jamie asks.

"give it a rest Jamie, you've been searching for them for hours" Ray tells him.

"And you haven't" Jamie says raising one brow.

"ok, I'll admit they're babies who can't be found-"

"_yet_"

"but we should just yell out that they win"

"Are you saying you're letting a couple of babies win a game of hide n seek"

"Where are you!?, you little rascals" Ray starts, looking for them.

"Can't resist getting beat by babies" Jamie says satisfied.

* * *

"They'll neveh fwind us hewe" Bobby says.

"Are you sure bout that?" Scott questions.

"of course, who would look in the bald man's office?"

"They'll never find us, as long as Kit stays quiet" Rogue tells the 2.

"oui chere the cadet is quite _bruyant_" Remy agreed, holding the 2 year old and covering her mouth with his hand.

"c'mon Kit if you want the others not to find us ya gotta keep quiet" Rogue coaxes the young girl.

"Hey I heard whispering from the professor's office" They hear Amara say.

"Are you sure it's from the professor's office?" Jubilee's reply came.

"Pwetty lady!" Bobby yells out opening the door.

"BOBBY" Rogue and Scott scold.

Bobby ignores them and hugs Jubilee's legs. Jubilee and Amara shocked at first started giggling.

"We found them" Amara yells out to the other X-men.

"who knew all it took was for Bobby to hear you Jubes" Amara laughing.

"Funny" Kitty says pointing at a blushing Jubilee.

"C'mon X-babies, it's dinner time" Amara says carrying Kitty.

"pwetty lady sit with me" Bobby questions.

"sure sweetie" Jubilee replies carrying him as Scott follows.

"les femmes d'abord" Remy tells Rogue.

"Merci" Rogue replies.

The 2 run off towards the dining room where everyone else is. Amara is feeding Kitty and Jubilee had Bobby on her lap, Scott was sitting beside Jean. Remy took a seat on the table-

"non, vous n'êtes pas assis ici" He yells as Roberto was about to sit beside him.

"ce siège est seulement pour Rogue" He screams as Rogue giggles.

"What?" Roberto says confused as to why he's screaming at him.

"only for Rogue imbécile" Remy tells him grabbing the chair he's on.

"imbécile!?" Roberto questions.

"oui, you are one"

"why I oughta-"

Suddenly the chair he was sitting on exploded.

"Oh-no, please say someone did that" Roberto panics hoping that he doesn't have his powers.

"Did what?" Jamie asks.

"H-he just...Then...grabbed...BOOM" Roberto stutters.

"Did Remy do that?" Remy wonders pointing at the remains of the chair.

"They're taking over just those 2 and we'll be out numbered" Ray screams pointing at Rogue and Kitty.

"dude chill, they're just 5 _Babies_" Sam says.

Suddenly Ice was shot on the table and it exploded, then a red beam hit the chandelir.

"ok, you were right were all doomed" Sam yells out.

"Snap out of it Sam" Rahne says smacking him on the head.

Kitty and Rogue giggles as they see Rahne smacking Sam.

"Ok...time to give these rascals a B-A-T-H" Evan says.

The X-babies stare at him then run off except Bobby, who is still sitting on Jubilee's lap.

"did you have to zay it?" Kurt groans.

"What they smell?" Evan defends himself.

"And you don't?" Ororo says looking at him.

"uuhhhhmmmm...we should get them before..." Evan says looking away from his aunt.

"We still have Bobby" Jamie reminds them.

They turn to Bobby who was hugging Jubilee from her lap.

"pwetty lady" Bobby says sticking his tongue out to them.

"I guess that means you're stuck with him Jubes" Rahne says smirking at her.

Jubilee groans but walks off, carrying Bobby with her, heading for the nearest bathroom.

"1 down, 4 to go" Sam mutters.

"I could find Kitty" Rahne suggests not wanting to get the other "_more likely to kill"_ her mutants.

"And I could get mien sister" Kurt says.

Rahne then turns into a wolf and run off as Kurt disappears in a cloud of sulfur.

"well...that just leaves Gambit and Scott" Ray tells them.

"I volunteer Evan to get Gambit" Jamie yells out pointing at Evan.

"What?! Why me?" Evan protests.

"Cuz you started this porcupine" Logan gruffly says.

Evan groans but quickly runs off not wanting to face the wolverine's wrath.

"so that just leaves Scott" Jean says.

"you said it Red" Logan mutters walking off.

The others follow, except Jean, walking in different directions; Neither one of them wants to deal with a baby mutant taking a bath.

"oh, c'mon you guys" Jean yells out.

"He's **your** boyfriend Jean" someone calls back.

* * *

"Bobby please get into the tub" Jubilee pleads at him.

"no, too warm" Bobby retorts crossing his arms and turning around.

"Don't you want a goodnight kiss Bobby"

"Kiss?"

"yeah sure, but only if you take a bath for me"

Bobby thinks for awhile then shoots ice in the tub creating little icecubes floating in the water. He then jumps in soaking Jubilee.

'At least he's in the tub' Jubilee thinks.

Somewhere else in the mansion Rahne was following Kitty's trail. As she follows the trail it kept on stopping and continuing someplace else.

'why does it keep stopping' Rahne thinks annoyed 'hope she doesn't have powers, cuz this would be way harder'.

Suddenly she spots Kitty hiding under a table eating something from a container near a bed.

"No Kitty you can't eat that" She yells out "Those are Jubilee's Oreos".

She pulls her out quickly closing the container while also taking 2; What she was also hungry. She handed one to Kitty and stuffing the other in her mouth.

"Jubes won't know of this alright" she tells Kitty, who is giggling,"If she did tell her Bobby took them".

Squealing with delight the young brunette ate the oreo happily.

**A/N: I will show what happens with the other mutants in the next chapter so watch out for the next one.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the rest of the X-babies "Bath time" and some more baby hilarity...**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

_Chapter 5_

"Yo Kurt" Evan yelled out into the empty hallway.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a blue mutant with a tail is seen.

"vat?" Kurt asks.

"Aaahhh...Don't do that man" Evan says startled.

"sorry, Vat do you want?"

"Well, I'm looking for Gambit and he's probably with Rogue" he explains "any idea where they went".

"hhhhhmmmmmmm..."

They hear a muffled voices coming from down the hall.

"What was that?" Evan asks.

"how would I know" Kurt shrugs.

Then a happy squeal comes from down the hall.

"Your so sweet" Rogue's voice came.

"It's wat I do, Chere" Remy's replied.

They run down seeing both Rogue and Remy on the floor eating Oreos. Remy was giving most of his oreos to Rogue, who was eating almost all of the oreos.

"aww man, those are Jubilee's" Evan mutters.

"she won't know" Kurt tells him picking up Rogue and hurrying to the nearest bathroom, Evan following closely behind.

* * *

"Scott where are you?" Jean calls out.

There was a quiet giggle and the shuffling of feet.

"c'mon sweetie it's bath time" She tries calling out again.

"BOO" Scott yells out jumping from a plant.

Jean just stares at him raising one brow.

"you're not scared? they always scare me when they do it" Scott mutters to himself.

'Right he was from an orphanage' Jean thinks.

"why don't you get cleaned?" Jean tells him.

"I don't wanna a bath, might drown" He replies.

"No you won't" She insists.

"want an oreo?" He suddenly says holding one out.

"where'd you get this?"

"over there" He says pointing to a room.

'those are Jubilee's oreos' she thinks 'eh, she'll never know'

She takes the oreo and holds out her hand for Scott to hold, then they went off.

A few hours later all the X-babies have finally showered and were hyperactive, at the moment. The other x-men, mainly the new recruits, Jean, Kurt and Evan, were in the living room watching them.

"Pwetty lady promised _kiss_" Bobby tells them.

"really now?" Sam says.

"wow Jubes, that desprate to get him to shower" Ray smirks.

"No-I just...who wants an oreo?" She says.

Rahne, Kurt, Evan and Jean all look at her frightened to see what would happen if she knew who ate them. Jubilee then walks out, coming back with a container.

"I've been saving the-" She says shocked to find it empty.

"Babby eat them" Kitty babbles, pointing to Bobby.

"He ate all of it" Rogue says also pointing to Bobby.

"Ate every single one" Remy agrees.

"I saw it with my own eyes" Scott confirms.

"WHAT?! no I didn't" Bobby tries to defend himself.

"Aye, he did it I could smell it on him" Rahne tells her "the smell of the creamie filled cookie, Oreo".

"How could you, Bobby?" Jubilee tells him.

"But I didn't do it" Bobby protested.

"I could see from his memories that he did eat all of the oreos" Jean said.

"I guess I won't give you a goodnight kiss anymore" Jubilee tell him.

"But I didn't do-" Bobby starts.

***BOOM***

"What was that?" Jamie asks.

"That was Magneto" Storm tells them coming from the elevator.

"Bucket head is here with new lackeys" Logan grumbles.

"We need to protect the children"

"We'll hold 'em off, Jubilee, Sam and Rahne take the little runts and hide somewhere" Logan tells them.

Jubilee, Sam and Rahne took the X-babies and run off to the elevator as the other X-men prepare for the upcoming attack.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Scott asks them.

"Somewhere safe, alright" Sam assures him.

"C'mon we need to hurry" Rahne tells them holding Rogue.

Suddenly Rahne stops and slumps to the ground and Rogue holds her head screaming in agony.

"please not now?!" Jubilee says.

"great now only Kitty has no powers" Sam says carrying Kitty.

"maybe, maybe not" Jubilee says lifting Rahne and slinging her shoulder.

"Are you alright Rogue?" Sam asks the 4 year old.

"mah head hurts" She mutters calming down.

Sam carries her being careful not to touch her skin and making sure Kitty doesn't touch her skin either.

"chere are you bien?" Remy asks concern.

"I'm o-ok" Rogue stutters closing her eyes.

"it's alright you'll be ok" Sam Tells her.

* * *

They really didn't expect Magneto to just burst through the doors until they saw him with new lackeys.

"Hey Bucket head already found new idiots to serve you?" Wolverine snarls at him.

"You dare challenge us" A girl with purple-black hair says.

"Now, now Arclight Remember what we are here for" Magneto tells them.

"Oh don't worry boss this won't take long" A man covered with weapons says.

"Scalphunter you promised me the first kill" A bald muscular man yells out.

"Patience blockbuster you'll have your turn" Scalphunter says bringing out a big ray like weapon.

"We won't take long at all" another girl with white hair agrees.

"Just keep them busy Vertigo and Scrambler be ready" Magneto says looking at a young man wearing a green suit.

"Wolverine" A familiar growling man says.

"Sabertooth" Logan says growling too.

The 2 clash trying to knock the other out as the others start attacking too. Magneto swiftly goes through the battle stopping anyone in his path. He rips open the elevator and floats down.

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit late, Can you guess who those mutants with Magneto are? And why is Magneto all of a sudden attacking the mansion? **

**Reviews are much appreciated...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I haven't really made it clear but this is after Colossus and Gambit join them and Colossus isn't really seen til now but he doesn't do much. Yes those are the Marauders and Magneto is _ahem_ "working" with Sinister for you know Better, Stronger and Smarter mutants, you get the picture anyway on with the story...**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

_chapter 6_

"Ugh...what happened?" Rahne asks feeling a headache coming.

"Rogue's powers happened" Sam tells her carrying a sleepy Kitty.

"Ahm sorry" Rogue tells her.

"It's alright sweetie" Rahne says hugging her; minding her skin.

"Why awe we hewe?" Bobby asks them.

"Mean people are there" Jubilee says pointing upwards with her fingers.

"Blue elf or bald man not mean"

"I mean that there are mean people coming" She explains to him.

"Now I wouldn't be calling myself mean Ms. Lee" a silhouette of a man says.

"Magneto" Jubilee says.

"What do you want?" Rahne yells at him.

"Interesting some of your teammates have become mere babies" He says ignoring her question.

"Why is the man wearing a hat?" Scott asks Sam.

"Cuz the old man has no hair" He whispers to the 5 year old.

"Sinister would make good use of these babies" Magneto mutters to himself.

"You're not taking any of them" Sam yells out.

"oh and who says I can't" He retorts, metal bending.

Sam, Rahne and Jubilee are trapped in the metal that forms around them as Magneto takes Kitty from Sam's arms.

"*yawn* metal man *yawn* want rebro" Kitty mutters as she begins to fall asleep.

"RUN" Sam tells the other X-babies.

They run off towards the med-wing.

"Hmmmmmm...come out come out little x-men" Magneto calls out floating towards the med-wing.

* * *

"What does Magneto want?" Logan snarls.

"What do you think runt" Sabertooth snarls back tossing Logan over his shoulder.

Logan gets up tackling Sabertooth and cutting him with his claws. Sabertooth roars in pain and attacks Logan with his _claws_.

"Ahahahahahahah" Scrambler maniaclly laughs as he touches Colossus.

Colossus then collapses and his metal skin is turned back.

"Great a mutant worse than Rogue" Ray mutters shocking him.

"No way dude Rogue is way worse" Roberto yells out to him.

"Don't fight now" One of Jamie's clones tell them.

Suddenly all 3 of them sink to the floor; not literally. They look up to see a white haired lady with her hand on her head.

"I don't...feel so...good" Ray mutters holding his stomache.

One of Jamie's clone disappears as Ray and Roberto faint.

"Hey! your powers could use a bit of scrambling" Scrambler yells as he touches Jean.

* * *

"Is he gone?" Scott whispers.

"Ah don't know, you check" Rogue whispers back.

"But I don't wanna see if he is there" Scott tells her.

"Children don't you know it's rude to hide away from your uncle" Magneto yells out; Kitty still in his arm.

"You awe our uncwe?" Bobby asks coming out from under a desk.

"He can't be, he's bald too" Scott says walking towards them from one of the beds.

"I am not _bald _child, I am merely wearing a helmet" Magneto answers.

"Yeah, tah protect his bald spot" Rogue tells them.

"oui, old man is mal de la cabeza" Remy says.

Magneto sighs angrily as he gestures with his other hands, metal starts surrounding the remaining X-babies but Bobby and Scott quickly run off going under his legs and running towards Jubilee, Rahne and Sam.

"Hey, yah big imbecile put me down" Remy shouts at him.

"Now Gambit, yelling insults at me will only make things worse for yourself" Magneto tells the squirming 6 year old.

"usted es el, viejo estúpido" Remy shouts at him as Rogue giggles.

"3 of these monsters is enough for Sinister to experiment on" Magneto sighs annoyed.

He creates an escape and leaves with the 3 X-babies; a 2 year old asleep in his arms, a 4 year old giggling uncontrollably and a 6 year old that is probably insulting him in french no less.

"I have found a more...interesting goal, return back" Magneto tells his marauders through a device on his ear.

"usted es gay" Remy shouts out.

Rogue giggle as Kitty stirs from her sleep, Magneto floats of ignoring most of the insults Gambit yells out.

* * *

"We need to return Magneto has found something more _interesting_" Sabertooth growls out throwing off Wolverine.

The 7 marauders escape blowing up the front doors.

"What was that all about" Evan asks.

"Mean old git take them" Scott tells them coming out of the elevator with Bobby.

"Stewl" Bobby agrees nodding his head.

"Scott? Bobby? Where are Sam, Rahne and Jubilee" Jean asks the babies massaging her temples.

"Big metal stuck" Scott tries to explain to them.

"No move" Bobby says.

"Kurt can you-" Storm says.

"already on it" Kurt answers disappearing in a puff of smoke.

**A/N: Sorry it's short, haven't had enough time to write with school and all the Homework :((((, Anyway just to make it clear Magneto had another reason to go to the manor (you know cerebro) but I guess a bunch of super powered mutant babies were better then a machine to locate mutants. I'll try to update soon.**

**Reviews are much appreciated...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So Very Sorry for the late update, I was planning to post earlier but I've got so many HW to do anyway here's one more chapters for all you readers...**

**disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

_Chapter 7_

"Woah! Vat happened to you guyz" Kurt asks them.

"Magneto thought that sticking us to the wall was a great idea" Jubilee mutters sarcastically.

"Yeesh, no need to go all sarcastic" Kurt replies.

"Help us get out" Rahne pleads.

"Vhere is Katzhen? maybe she has her powers" Kurt suggests.

"Magneto also thought that stealing babies are better than fighting us" Sam tells him.

"Vat?!" Kurt nearly screams out.

"That's why we need to get out, to look for them"

"Hold on"

They hold on to Kurt and in a puff of smoke they're in the living room, metal free.

* * *

"Sinister!" Magneto yells out.

"What have you found Magneto?" Sinister asks noticing the babies he is holding;both in his hands and with his powers.

"Imbecile" Remy mutters under his breath glaring at Magneto.

"Is that Gambit?" Sinister asks.

"Etes-vous stupide?!" Remy shouts aloud, which causes Rogue into yet another laughing fit.

"It seemed that some of the X-men's teammates have turned into babies" Magneto explains to him, holding out a sleeping 2 year old.

Sinister takes the 2 year old and examines her.

"Yes. they will be quite...useful for me" Sinister says heading toward his lab, Kitty in his arms.

"Keep those 2 busy for awhile" He says before closing the door to his lab.

"vous êtes un alligator stupide" Remy insults him.

"hahahahaha, stupide" Rogue mocks Magneto.

"I have more important matters to attend to, Marauders watch these 2" Magneto says pointing to the giggling 4 year old and the swearing 6 year old.

The marauders watch as Magneto leave them and they turn to the 2 babies.

"imbecile" Remy mutters.

"What do we do with 'em?" Harpoon asks.

"Who are you people?" Remy questions them.

"You don't remember us Gambit?" Scrambler asks the Cajun.

"You be gators" Remy yells out stepping back a bit.

"Gators?!" Rogue exclaims.

"RUN chere" Remy tells her.

"Oi, get back here" Blockbusters shouts.

"The big man ain't gonna like this" Prism says.

* * *

"Hmmmmm...interesting" Sinister mumbles as he looks over his charts.

"Funny old man" Kitty squeals, tugging at his cape.

"Your powers will help me little one, they shall help me conquer the world" Sinister says laughing evily.

Kitty giggles too, not knowing what's happening.

"No, your powers will help me be INVICIBLE, a living ghost" He evily laughs.

kitty squeals as Sinister takes the 2 year old and run some tests with her powers. After a few minutes he hears an explosion followed by a few curses.

"Oh shit, Magneto ain't gonna like this" Arclight, he assumes, swears.

"Stay away yah stupid gators" Remy shouts.

Sinister merely ignores them and continues with different tests for the 2 year old. Kitty just giggles and squeals as Sinister checks her powers, testing out what he could with this ability.

"your ability to walk through things is quite...useful, we will be able to turn you into a master assassin" He tells her.

Kitty just claps her hands at Sinister and smile innocently up at him then yawns; who could resist cuteness? Sinister shakes his head and Lifts up Kitty.

"Don't worry little one, we will be able to find you even if your little teammates take you back" He tells the sleepy 2 year old.

* * *

"Magneto took them?!" Jean says, alarmed.

"not all of them" Sam says pointing to the 2 only X-babies, at the moment.

"Where'd bald man go?" Scott asks them.

"Scott, the professor is right here" Sam tells the 5 year old boy.

"Not that bald man, other bald man with the-" Scott explains.

Sam covers his mouth whispering to him.

"They don't know he's that old Scott" Sam whispers.

"ohhhhhh, I mean metal man?" Scott asks aloud.

"You mean Magneto?" Jamie says.

"Who?"

"Metal man"

"Who's he?"

"he's Magneto"

"Who's Mageto?"

"Magneto"

"Who's Magneto?"

"the metal man"

"who's the metal man?"

"Magneto"

"Who-"

"Stop doing that" Rahne chided the 2.

"Doing what?" Bobby asks.

"Asking the same question over and over again"

"Which qustion?"

"Metal man"

"Who that?"

"He's Magneto"

"Maneto?"

"No, Magneto"

"Who Mag-ne-to?"

"Don't answer that Rahne" Jubilee warns her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Just to clear things up a bit the x-men don't really know that Kitty has powers because they never saw her use her powers and Sinister did something to Kitty that will be explained in this chapter. Also, Magneto never really had anything to do he just didn't want to be stuck babysitting 2 powerful mutant babies...**

_Chapter 8_

"How are you feeling little one?" Sinister asks the Still Sleepy 2 year old.

"Owie" Kity answers back rubbing her head.

"Yes well, we don't want you to get lost now do we?"

"Wost?" Kitty asks tilting her head.

"Yes little one, lost" Kitty yawns her head hurting.

"Come little one time for a nap"

Kitty yawns again as sleep overtakes her and Sinister carries her off to a bed in his lab.

"Watch out chere?" Remy asks "The gators comi'n".

"oh, hide oveh there" Rogue tells him.

Sinister watches as the 2 X-babies run through the doors to his lab and scurry off towards his desk to hide in. He then walks over to the 2.

"Now children running off from your..._babysitters_, is not very nice" He tells them.

"Who are you?" Remy questions Sinister.

"I'm..._your uncle_" Sinister lies to them.

"Uncle? yah seriously think we would believe you are our uncle" Rogue says; not buying that this lunatic is her uncle.

"I know all my uncles you not one of them imbecile" Remy glares at the man.

'It was worth a try' Sinister thinks.

"Kitty?" Rogue asks noticing the 2 year old on the bed.

"est la petite sœur endormie?" Remy ask Rogue.

"Ah think so"

"Psst...petite cadette"

"Don't bother her Remy, she's probably tired"

Sinister watches with interest as the 2 X-babies interact with each other and sees how close they really are.

* * *

"Can you find them Professor?" Jean asks worriedly.

"It is quite difficult Jean but I am searching" The professor tells her.

"Oh I hope they're alright?" Ororo says.

"Who?" Bobby's voice is heard.

"Metal man is Magneto" Jubilee replied.

"Magneto is metal man" Scott asks.

"They still don't get it" Rahne mutters walking in the room.

"Don't bother telling them then" Evan suggested.

* * *

"Cadette?" Remy asks the 2 year old.

"Remy don't bother her and let her sleep" Rogue urges the 6 year old.

"What's the imbecile doing?" Remy asks pointing to Sinister.

"Ah don't know" Rogue shrugs.

"Hey! Imbecile what are you doing?" Remy asks pulling at his cape.

"Behave children or I'll be forced to put this on you" Sinister says holding up a device with 4 red dots.

"What is it?" Rogue asks.

"This will be the key for me to ensure you little brats won't escape me"

"Ah still don't get it"

"It is a tracking device"

"A what?"

"I think the imbecile is messin with us chere" Remy says.

"Now children, run off while I finish up here, you're little _sister_ will be awake when you get back" Sinister urges them out.

"now what?" Rogue asks Remy as Sinister walks back in his lab.

"Now we shall defeat the gators here" Remy says walking off, to find the marauders.

"Wait for meh" Rogue shouts trying catching up to Remy.

* * *

"I hope they're alright with the marauders" Sam says.

"More like if they survive with Magneto and the marauders" Evan mutters "OW! No need to slap me Sam"

"Hey, if you're gonna be negative someones gotta slap you some sense"

"I'm just as worried as you are"

"That did not sound like it"

"I was just being real, do you really think 3 babies could survive Magneto and his marauders"

"It doesn't help when you think badly of it Evan" Amara says.

"We should be out looking for them instead of sitting around" Jubilee mutters trying to control a hyper 3 year old.

"I'm Hungry" Scott tells them.

"C'mon Scott let's get you something to eat" Jean says holding out her hand.

"Me too, me too I wanna go too" Bobby whines his tummy rumbling.

"Let's get you 2 something to eat then" Jubilee says carrying Bobby.

**A/N: so what do you want to happen next?**

**Reviews are much appreciated...**


End file.
